


With you I'm not so alien

by Potatochutney



Series: I'm loving Angels Instead [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Callie's 15, F/F, Kinda Fluffy, Leukemia, Organ donor waiting list, Roxy's 17, They do girl things, You think it's gonna be happy and it will be but then it'll get sad, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie ohpeee is on a ward for teenage girls with life threatening illnesses. She feels lonely, but is transfixed by the pink eyed beauty in the bed opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you I'm not so alien

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this one's gonna be. Probably 4 chapters at the least

The ward was cold, it smelt of cleaning fluids and hospital. It wasn’t nice, it was full of ill girls. It hurt her eyes, her ears, her nose. The food tasted awful if she could keep it in.  
She wanted out, but it was too late. The leukaemia was slowly killing her and she hated it. Treatments weren’t going to work. They never worked. She’d been ill since she was ten years old, and here she sat at age fifteen, undersized and ill. She would get ill so easily and it made her feel so sick when she caught a cold, it would bring her out in bad fevers from a simple virus caught from a visitor. Sometimes she would be able to stomach food properly but it would make her feel sick often, there was always a sick bowl beside her bed should she need to throw up, which was usually once a day or more if she was unlucky. 

 

But she loved the eyes of the girl that lay in the bed opposite her, who loved to talk about her pet cats and how her mother was a talented author. Those pink, bright eyes of a girl who wished she could go out and drink with her friends, her friends that came to see the amazing girl sometimes, those two girls with their own quirks. But nobody ever came to see the sick girl opposite with no hair and bright green eyes and a funny name. When she was certain nobody would hear her she cried a little, so lonely and cold and feeling sick from the chemotherapy. She was skinny and always felt cold unless she had a blanket covering her. 

Sometimes the other girls on the ward would talk to her, even the girl with pink eyes. Callie learnt that this girl was called Roxy. Roxy. The name rolled from her tongue when she whispered it to herself. She slowly learnt more about Roxy. Roxy was seventeen, she was waiting for an organ donor with a liver that she could have that would work with her body and not be rejected. The more Callie learnt, the more she wished she could be Roxy’s friend. 

One day, after being brought in after her treatment, Roxy was there watching with a little smile. 

 

“Hey girlie, guess what I got bought for ya!” She said, holding a small package in her hands. 

“You got me something? Me?” Callie asked, feeling her heart pounding. Really bought for her to have?

“Yeah for you, Callie!” Roxy laughed, tossing the plastic bag containing something soft onto Callie’s bed. She picked it up with shaking hands and carefully tore it open and was greeted by something white. Roxy grinned and nodded as Callie took it out and blinked in surprise as she realised what it was. 

A simple, short white wig. 

A huge smile spread across the sick girl’s face as she put the wig cap onto her bald head and then the wig, smoothing it out over her head. She looked up and beamed at the girl she most certainly had a huge crush on.

 

“Hey! It suits you great, Callie! You look super sweet and cute!” Roxy insisted, climbing off her bed to bring a mirror over to the younger girl. She was a little apprehensive about looking up at her own image, but wasn’t disgusted or repulsed by the face that greeted her. She was...She looked pretty, even? 

 

“Thank you so much Roxy. I don’t know how I could possibly make it up to you...Perhaps I could draw a picture of your cats or I could give you the chocolates I’m sent or I could even-“ Callie started, but was cut off by Roxy’s hand on her mouth. 

“Nu-uh. Just promise you’ll smile more? Hell you look fuckin’ adorable when you smile!” Roxy insisted, letting her hand leave Callie’s mouth.  
All she could do was smile as Roxy asked and nod in agreement as Roxy returned to her bed. 

 

Once Callie was certain she could, she covered her face with her hands and let out a tiny bubbling laugh out. Roxy thought she was cute! 

They began to talk more often, Callie learnt that Roxy used to date a girl called Jane, but Jane had to move away for private school because she was from an affluent and important family. Well that answered the question of if Roxy liked girls. She learnt that Roxy loved the colour lime green and she loved the pictures that Callie would draw of Roxy wearing wacky costumes and silly hats.  
In return, Roxy started to knit something, but it was a secret. Roxy had her own scarf, but then Callie awoke to Roxy sitting on her bed cross legged holding a big warm pink and purple jumper. Callie eagerly put it on, as well as the wig and pulled Roxy into a tight hug, tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. She finally felt like a human compared to how alien she looked compared to the other girls on the ward. 

 

Callie asked for strawberry sweets and chocolates from the nurses and sat beside Roxy’s bed with the parcel of sweets. She couldn’t eat them really, but Roxy would and probably could. When Roxy woke up she was amazed by how much Callie had gotten for her. They sat and talked for hours, with Callie even managing to eat a whole bar of chocolate and not throw up afterwards. She felt a little glow in her stomach.  
A few weeks after that, the doctors thought that her medicine was starting to work. She was getting better! 

 

She hurriedly told Roxy the news and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek as Roxy smiled, taking her hands. 

“I told you that you was gonna be just fine! I did and you didn’t believe me but I was right! My little callieeeee” Roxy laughed, drawing out the end into a singsong voice. 

She felt her cheeks grow warm and she smiled, glancing down at their hands. 

“How about we put some make-up on you to celebrate? We can have a little party sleepover!” Roxy suggested, dashing back over to her bed in order to reach into her bedside table, pulling out her little bag of makeup. 

“To tell the truth...I’ve never actually ever worn makeup, Roxy.” Callie confessed, cheeks most certainly bright red. 

“Well we’ll make you look super duper duper pretty!” Roxy said, bringing herself over to sit on Callie’s bed. 

“I’m in your hands. I trust you completely, since you always look so beautiful” Callie said, blinking a little in surprise as Roxy put a powder brush into the powder and brushed a little of the powder onto Callie’s nose. 

“That tickles!” She exclaimed, laughing as Roxy started to powder her face and then put the blusher on. 

“You look like snow white! Orrrrrrr.... Snow white’s cousin with pretty white hair!” Roxy teased, wiggling a little closer when she pulled out the eyeliner. “Don’t flinch, okay? I won’t put it in your eyes, not one bit. I promise. If you flinch I might hurt you.” Roxy murmured, putting the eyeliner on with the utmost care. 

When Roxy was done she paused. “One thing missin’...Lipstick!” Roxy said, pulling out her only colour, a dark plum that looked almost black. “Okay. Shut your eyes and I’ll put it on you.” She instructed. Callie simply nodded and shut her eyes. She heard the lid coming off and heard Roxy put a little on herself before pressing the little lipstick onto Callie’s lips, carefully putting it on, tracing the shape of Callie’s lips and wiping away any extra from around her lips. 

 

“Okay. Nearly done. Just wait a little bit longer. Eyes shut.” Roxy murmured. She sounded very close. Callie frowned but then felt lips pressed against her own. 

 

Oh. 

 

Her heart jumped and leaped and flipped and she was so so soooo in love with Roxy.


End file.
